


Come With Me and Escape

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Of Raccoons and Not Complete Dicks [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, M/M, dance lessons, rocket learns to dance, roquill if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I totally forgot to write a summary for this!</p>
<p>Rocket gets irritated at Peter's loud music. When he asks Peter to turn it the hell down, Peter compromises by agreeing to turn it down if Rocket will learn to dance. Rocket does so, grumpily, but he eventually finds himself enjoying dancing, and even Peter's music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me and Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Growliere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growliere/gifts).



> I can't dance. I don't know how to writing dancing lessons. But Peter probably doesn't know how to properly teach dancing anyway so....yeah. Peter's instructions are based on what I do with my own body when I want to relax into the music....
> 
> based on a prompt requested by Growliere! I hope I answered the prompt?

Rocket flattened his ears to his head, attempting to drown out Peter’s blaring music. He had gotten semi-used to the constant noise, but for whatever da’ast reason, Peter always felt the need to turn his music way up when he felt like dancing.

This was, unfortunately, one of those circumstances,

Rocket huffed, setting his new gadget-in-progress on his work bench. He then got up and stalked out of his room to the common area, fur and tail bristling.

“Quill, can you turn that flarkin’ racket down?! Some of us like keeping our hearing the way it is!”

The human in question spun around to face Rocket, arms and hips still moving ridiculously to the music blaring from the speakers the team hand erringly gifted to him.

“Aww, common, Rocket! It’s Dancing Day!” Peter punctuated this statement with some fancy footwork that carried him away, despite him facing forward. 

“Quill, you dance every day. There is nothing different about today. Just turn it down a little?”

Peter grinned mischievously. I’ll turn it down if you’ll loosen up a little and learn to dance with me.”

“What?! No!” Rocket crossed his arms and glared at Peter. Peter just waggled his eyebrows in response.

“I’ll even keep it turned down for a Terran month.”

Rocket continued to glare at Peter, tail thrashing around angrily. “Fine. But I won’t flarkin’ like it.”

Peter grinned brightly, already reaching over to turn the sound system down. “We’ll see!”

~0~

“First of all, ya need to loosen up a bit! Relax! Peter placed his hands on Rocket’s shoulders; Rocket proceeded to stiffen up even more. “Come on Rocket, it’s only us here. Relax.” Peter rubbed his thumbs over Rocket’s shoulders and shoulder blades, careful to avoid his implants.

Slowly, Rocket’s stiff muscles loosened up.

“That’s it! Now, let your knees relax. Let your body bounce a little as your knees take your weight. Good. Now, sorta…shift from foot to foot, keeping your weight on your knees.”

Rocket felt Peter sway from side to side behind him, his tail brushing up against the human’s knees. He tried doing as Peter suggested, but he just felt ridiculous. He figured he looked ridiculous, too. He said as much to Peter.

“Oh, ease up on yourself, Rocket! You’re doing fine. Besides, no one can look as ridiculous as me!” He then proceeded to prove his point by flailing around, legs and arms going everywhere.

“You’re damn right about that, Star-Dork,” Rocket snickered, trying again to get his body to sway like it was theoretically supposed to.

Peter chuckled. “Now, once you get the hips down, move your arms and head to the music.”

“Do what now?”

“Just, do whatever feels right!” Rocket turned his head just in time to catch Peter doing a weird body roll-hip thrust…thing. Rocket shook his head and tried to pay attention to the music.

~0~

Despite his initial complaints, over the next few days, Rocket continued his lessons with Peter. He grumbled and complained the whole way through them, but secretly he was finding he enjoyed the lessons. If he was being honest, he felt better, too. His muscles and back felt loose and relaxed, his head felt clearer with the addition of exercise into his daily routine.

True to his word, Peter kept the music turned down to more tolerable levels. This didn’t keep Rocket from tapping his feet or tail to the beat of the songs, however. At first, it annoyed the hell out of him, but he eventually learned to accept that tapping as a new habit. It was kind of comforting in its own way, anyway.

Initially, Rocket was hesitant on doing any sort of dancing or tapping around the rest of the team. His body still made him highly self-conscious and dancing seemed a lot like flaunting to him. However, once he noticed that his teammates also reacted unconsciously to the music, too, he relaxed a little and let his body do its thing.

Drax tapped his left foot while sharpening his blades or cooking, his massive form swaying ever so slightly. Groot happily flailed around in his pot, arms and body wiggling all over the place to the faster paced songs and swaying gently to the slower ones. Even Gamora had picked up music related habits: she sashayed to the beats, hips and head moving from side to side, occasionally adding a little spin in her step when appropriate. 

~0~

One day after a particularly successful and exhilarating mission, the team returned to Milano in high spirits. Drax got the Milano moving, Gamora started taking care of the weapons, Groot in his pot greeted them loudly, and Peter turned on Awesome Mix #2. 

Rocket was about ready to head to the shower, humming as he went, when he was scooped up by an adrenaline high Peter.

“What the hell, Pete?! Put me down!” Rocket spluttered, squirming in the human’s grasp. Peter maneuvered Rocket until they were face to face, one of Rocket’s paws in his hand and stretched out to the side.

“Nobody got hurt this time! We made some good hard cash! This deserves a celebratory dance!” Peter then proceeded to swoop around the deck, attempting what he could remember of the waltzing danced he recalled from childhood animated movies.

Rocket deflated a little at the sight of Peter’s bright eyes and happy smile. His tail drooped and he rolled his eyes, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder, letting his friend lead them around the small ship, dancing happily along to his mother’s music.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently struggle writing oneshots longer than 1,000 words. If I can even make it to 1,000 words....
> 
> Was anyone able to pick up on the few dance moves i referenced in here?


End file.
